1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus capable of imaging a moving image and a still image, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus capable of presenting information about the remaining capacities for recording the moving image and the still image.
2. Related Art
JP 7-326172 A discloses a recording apparatus capable of recording a moving image and a still image. This recording apparatus displays the remaining capacity of a recording medium in the number of recordable still image when recording a still image or in recordable time when recording a moving image. As a result, even when a moving image and a still image are recorded selectively, a user can accurately recognizes the remaining amount of a memory for both the moving image and the still image in a short time.
In recent years, the capacity of a recording medium tends to increase more and more, and data amount for recording a moving image and a still image by an imaging apparatus also increases as the capacity of the recording medium increases. It is very important for the user to recognize recordable capacity in the imaging apparatus. Therefore, it is desired to present information about the recordable capacity in the imaging apparatus to the user in an easy-to-understand manner. Further, a recent digital still camera displays much information on a display screen, and thus it is desired not only to prevent visual confusion but also to utilize the display screen effectively.